Open Up Lemon
by Chocolate-daddy
Summary: Lemon for chapter 39 of Open Up.


Open Up Lemon

This is the lemon for chapter 39 in Open Up. If you haven't read the story, you should because it's awesome :3 This is my first lemon so I hope you all like it and feel free to leave some feedback. Enjoy

Typical Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Cecelia.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Ed asked as he straddled her.<p>

"As sure as I'll ever be." Cecelia replied before pulling him down for a kiss.

Ed seemed to have a change of heart with the whole situation because he quickly heated up their kiss by trailing his tongue along her lower lip until she finally parted her lips and their tongues met in the middle. After a brief dance with their tongues, he let his own explore the insides of her mouth. He relished the kiss but soon broke it off as he started trailing kisses across her jaw and along her neck. Ed nipped at her ear lobe as one of his hands moved along the curves of her body. Slowly he trailed a finger across her collar bone and over one of her breasts. He wasn't sure what to take of her sharp intake of breath.

"How's this?" he asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

"G-good." Cecelia breathed as her eyes fluttered shut.

He rolled off of her and grabbed the ends of her nightie and began to pull it up. Acting purely on instinct, Ed leaned forward and placed small kisses on her stomach and each new patch of skin that was revealed as he pulled the nightie up. Cecelia arched her back and Ed pulled it off of her. He sat up and he couldn't help but stare at her figure. The curtains were pulled back so the moon light could pour in; making her skin look like it was made from porcelain. His eyes trailed up and down her body until they landed on her breasts. Her nipples were a rosy red and he leaned down, capturing one of them in his mouth while his hand worked the other one. Ed began sucking on her nipple until it became a hardened peak in his mouth. He registered the sounds of delight coming from Cecelia and it only encouraged him. His tongue swirled around the hard mound and he lightly nipped at it before switching over to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. He stopped only because Cecelia shot up and she frantically pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Ed pulled off his pants and they joined his short on the floor. Cecelia pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"Someone sure is anxious." he teased.

"Oh hush."

Cecelia leaned down and began trailing kisses down his broad chest and along his abdomen, all the way until she reached the waist band of his boxers. She brushed one hand against the bulge and couldn't help but smirk after hearing him shudder. Slowly, she hooked her fingers in his waistband and pulled his boxers down his toned legs until he was completely naked. She placed small kisses on his inner thigh and along the shaft of his penis, shot him a sly look before taking the head in her mouth. She heard him suck in a breath as her tongue swirled around the tip. Ed's fingers got tangled in her hair as she slowly took more of him into her mouth. She used her hand to grip the rest of him as she began to pump him into her mouth. She could taste the saltiness of him and his moans rang throughout the room. His grip in her hair tightened as his breathing grew heavier and Cecelia knew that he was close.

"Cecelia." he groaned and pulled her up off of him.

Ed held her there for awhile until his breathing was back under control.

"Was that not good?" she asked, wondering why he stopped her.

"It was fantastic, but I don't want to cum, not yet."

Ed leaned forward and kissed her and slowly lowered her down onto her back. He trailed one hand down her body and ran his fingers over her lacy panties, feeling how wet they had become. He slipped a finger inside her panties and ran it along her wet slit. She moaned lightly and began to squirm as he continued to tease her.

"Ed…please." she moaned.

"Your wish is my command."

He dipped a finger into her and could feel her slick inner walls tighten around his finger. He brought his finger out until only the tip of his finger was in her before sticking it back inside. She rocked against his hand as he added another finger and continued to pleasure her with his fingers. It was getting him all worked up and he couldn't wait until his other member was inside of her. After a few more minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and jerked his fingers out and tugged off her panties. Ed parted her legs and braced himself against her, reveling in the feel of her wetness against the tip of his penis. His eyes raked over her body and fell on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Are you ready for this Cecelia?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

Slowly he pushed a little bit until the tip of his member was inside of her. Inch by inch he eased inside until he was at the hilt. He could hear her breathing heavily and he noticed that her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Ah Cecelia, I'm sorry." he said.

She reached up and pulled out his hair tie, ruffling his hair until it fell into a golden curtain. "It will stop hurting in a little bit, don't worry." She said reassuringly through grit teeth.

Ed waited until she gave the okay to pull out of her and thrust back in. _God she's tight. _It took all of his self control to not explode right then. He told himself that he wouldn't release until she did. He began to pick up the pace of his thrusting. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he could feel the pressure slowly building in his groin. Cecelia was moaning his name now and from the way she was tightening around him, he was sure that she was getting close to an orgasm. He started pushing into her with more vigor, causing the bed to shake. Cecelia dug her nails into his back and she cried out from her orgasm.

"Oh Ed!"

Ed's eyes clenched shut as her inner walls seemed to get tighter and he couldn't stop thrusting until he was taken over by his own release. He groaned and his back tensed as ropes of his seed shot into her. When the pleasure finished rolling through him, he slowly pulled out of her and he rolled onto his back. She curled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her, making sure she didn't bump into his package. He was very sensitive at the moment and the slightest touch would have sent him reeling. They both got under the blanket and he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Cecelia."

"I love you too Edward."

The two lovers both lie in bed for awhile until sleep took them away.

* * *

><p>WOOHOO<p> 


End file.
